Thoroar and Brethana Silvertouch
Thoroar and Brethana Silvertouch are the parents of Frulamin and Thofire Silvertouch . They have lived in Greenhills for most of their lives. Backstory Thoroar was born in the Halfling town of Greenhills. His mother had died at childbirth, and his father, Xankil, had been killed in a duel three months before Thoroar's birth, so he was brought up by his grandparents, Quofalcon and Alinda Silvertouch. Quofalcon was in his early 80s, and although retired by war was still fueled by his success of destroying the goblin tyranny over Greenhills. Quofalcon was like a hero of old to Thoroar, and Thoroar begged his grandfather to train him into a rogue as well. Quofalcon accepted. For the first fifteen years of his life, Thoroar was trained by his grandfather and educated by his grandmother. He was popular in Greenhills, and lead a street-gang named the Silver Dawn Reborn, after Quofalcon's group of freedom fighters. Thoroar's title in this gang was the Silver Champion. However, this life was not to last. Quofalcon was accidently killed by a young boy named Vito Corleon, who fired a stray arrow while hunting. It hit Quofalcon in the knee, and Quofalcon died of blood loss an hour later. Vito expressed his apologies, but Thoroar suspected Vito of purposefully shooting Quofalcon. This was because of Vito's grandfather, Santino, who had sucked up to the old Goblin regime. He was always jealous of Quofalcon and his success, and Thoroar presumed that Vito had killed the hero on his grandfather's request. Thoroar challenged Vito to a duel. A duel in the Halfling community means a great deal. It can be to restore honour, prove a fighter's worth or settle a blood feud. So when Thoroar challanged Vito to a duel, it was an attack on Vito's honour. However, Vito was massive for a Halfling, and was the same size as some humans. Thoroar was beaten, but instead of killing him and bringing the Silvertouch family honour, Vito left Thoroar with a scar across his face. Thoroar was now viewed with disgust by the community of Greenhills, and had to prove his worth in the outside world. For twenty years, Thoroar wandered the world, coming to clashes with bandits, pirates and giant spiders alike. He also trained the assassins Ryyssa Ratko, who would later be employed to kill Thoroar's son, Thofire. During this time, Thoroar wore a skeletal mask, to both terrify his enemies and to hide his shameful scar. Eventually, Thoroar was informed that he could return to Greenhills. Thoroar was dismayed to learn that Vito Corleon had set up a Criminal Family, and was smuggling drugs to the Halfling community. Thoroar fell in love with Vito's childhood sweetheart, Brethana Trickfoot, who despised what her friend was doing. Thoroar and Brethana married ten months later. Vito was furious with Brethana, but couldn't do anything about it. Brethana gave birth to Frulamin five years later, and to Thofire five years after that. Frulamin was killed by an illness when Thofire was ten. Thoroar stormed out of the house in a rage, and was killed by three mysterious muggers, who were thought to be employed by the Corleons. Brethana is still alive. Character Info Sheet #1 Basic Information Thoroar Silvertouch: #Age deceased: 58 #Date of Birth: N/A #Race: Halfling #Gender: Male #Sexuality: Heterosexual #Titles: "The Silver Champion". #Affiliations: N/A. #Prior Affiliations: The Silver Dawn Reborn. #Occupation: Rogue, then in later life a whitesmith. Appearance #Appeared Age deceased: Early sixties. #Height: 126 cm. #Weight: 35 kg. #Build: Heavily set.. #Skin Color: White. #Eye Color: Green. #Hair Style: Casual. #Hair Color: Black. #Fashion: None in particular. #Abnormalities: Had a scar across face. #Tattoos: None. Personality #Base Alignment: Good. #Personality description: A warm person at first, though hardened by his years of exile. Abilities and Powers #Equipment: N/A. Miscellaneous #Brief Biography: (see above) #Friends: Nyyssa Ratko. #Family: Quofalcon Silvertouch (grandfather) deceased, Alinda Silvertouch (grandmother) deceased, ? (mother) deceased, Xankul Silvertouch (father) deceased Brethana Silvertouch (wife), Frulamin Silvertouch (son) deceased, Thofire Silvertouch (son) deceased. #Enemies: Vito Corleon. Character Info Sheet #2 Basic Information Brethana Silvertouch: #Age: 96. #Date of Birth: N/A #Race: Halfling. #Gender: Female. #Sexuality: Heterosexual. #Titles: N/A. #Affiliations: N/A. #Prior Affiliations: Halfling Criminal Families. #Occupation: Tailor. Appearance #Appeared Age: Nineties. #Height: 119 cm. #Weight: 33 kg. #Build: Homely. #Skin Color: White. #Eye Color: Blue. #Hair Style: Bun. #Hair Color: Red. #Fashion: Dress. #Abnormalities: N/A. #Tattoos: N/A. Personality #Base Alignment: Good. #Personality description: Extremely friendly and motherly. Abilities and Powers #Equipment: N/A. Miscellaneous #Brief Biography: (see above) #Friends: Various citizens of Greenhills. #Family: Thoroar Silvertouch (husband) deceased, Thofire Silvertouch (son) deceased, Frulamin Silvertouch (son) deceased, Xyrora Silvertouch (daughter-in-law) deceased, Constanza Du Bec (daughter-in-law), Paolino du Bec (grandson), Luciana Du Bec (grandaughter). #Enemies: N/A. Legacy (Of Thoroar) Thoroar's fight against Vito and his suspicious death were two minor factors that persuaded Thofire to destroy the Corleon Family, the primary factor being Xyrora Silvertouch's death. The sword that Quofalcon, then Thoroar used, is now wielded by Thofire. Thoroar's skeletal mask has also been passed on to Thofire, although it is no longer used. Category:Thofire